Scorpions Dream
Summary Teaser William Boone is sent to Comtech Labs to meet with Dr. Larry Clark who is in charge of the Skrill breeding program. Boone tells Clark that the Taelons have elected to cancel work on the new series of Skrills called the "Alphas." Clark tells Boone that his and Sandoval's Skrills are from the "Gamma" series. Boone's Skrill is nicknamed Condor and Sandoval's Skrill is nicknamed Raven. Clark is visibly upset that he will no longer be able to continue his work. When he is preparing the Skrills to be shipped to another facility one of them attaches itself to his arm. Act One Dr. Clark manages to leave his office with the Skrill. Sometime later, Dr. Basi contacts Boone and tells him there is a problem. Lili Marquette takes Boone to see Da'an at the Washington Headquarters. There, Da'an reveals that the Skrills are sentient beings. Boone is surprised to learn that the Taelons have re-engineered sentient beings into weapons. Sandoval anticipates little threat from Dr. Clark. It is believed that he would need a CVI to fully integrate with a Skrill. Da'an disagrees. He says that "a Skrill harbours an almost apocalyptic power. It is a danger to us all." The agents are ordered to find and restrain the Skrill. Aboard Lili's shuttle, Sandoval asks Boone about how he is adjusting to life alone (without his wife). Boone indicates his Skrill to say that he is not alone. Sandoval tells Boone that Skrills can dream and Boone admits that he has trouble sleeping. Sandoval says he needs to learn to work with and communicate with the Skrill. It is not a tool to be mastered. At a train station, Dr. Clark gives a young woman a train schedule. When some young thugs approach her menacingly, Clark tells them to leave her alone. One of the thugs cuts Clark with a small knife and Clark's Skrill glows and fires a blast at the offender. Clark and the woman run off before security arrives. Act Two Boone, Lili and Sandoval arrive at the train station. Lili desperately wants to find Dr. Clark before Sandoval does so that the Liberation will have the chance to work with the Skrill. They review video surveillance footage and identify the young woman as Janice Greene; a petty thief. Meanwhile, Dr. Clark takes Janice to a boat that he says he is planning to buy. Clark explains that normally, a human would need a CVI to link with a Skrill but that doesn't seem to be the case for him. He calls his Skrill Mother because the others were engineered from it. He wishes he could save the others from the lab. Janice suggests that they do. Boone tells Lili that he thinks the Skrill is dominating Dr. Clark, not the other way around. Using his CVI, Boone is able to remember that when he met Clark, his computer screen displayed an image of a sailboat for sale. He and Lili head to the boat where there is an altercation with Clark. Lili is injured by a Skrill blast and Clark and Janice escape. Da'an consults with Qu'on about the situation. He informs the Synod that the Skrill is still "untethered." Act Three Boone explains to Lili that he couldn't get Condor to fire at Clark. The Skrill does have a mind of it's own. Jonathan Doors appears and tells Lili and Boone to get the Skrill before the Taelons do, no matter what. Janice begins to grow frightened of Clark but he won't let her get away. He starts referring to himself and Mother as "we." He tells Janice that he had no idea the Skrills were thinking, feeling creatures. He now understands that they were torn from their homes and the bio-engineering has been against their will. Janice finally manages to run away from the emotionally distraught Dr. Clark. Da'an contacts Boone via Global. The Synod has decided to terminate the entire alpha series of Skrills. They have proven too dangerous. Boone believes that Mother will take Clark back to Comtech Labs in hopes of rescuing the brood. Dr. Clark confronts Dr. Basi at Comtech. Basi tells Clark the unfortunate news about the Skrills. Lili and Boone arrive in time to save Basi's life. Boone tells Clark that he has a place where Clark and Mother can live and work together. Sandoval arrives and interrupts the negotiation. Clark escapes into a series of tunnels below Comtech. Act Four Sanodval plans to flood the tunnels with toxic gas to kill Dr. Clark. Boone and Lili race against time to find Clark first. Boone is able to use Condor to help him locate Dr. Clark. Boone explains that Mother was using Clark to enable her to escape. Clark believes that he and Mother need each other. Boone allows Condor and Mother to communicate and Mother releases herself from Clark's arm. Lili informs Sandoval who stops the release of the gas just in time. Coda Boone meets with Clark who tells him he will be starting a new job at Caltech. Clark asks Boone if Mother is still alive and Boone says she is. Clark thinks it's strange how little he regrets. He lost his job and his work but he feels as if he was "really alive." Gallery File:Scorpion_comtech.jpg|Comtech Labs File:Scorpion_01.jpg|Ready for Shipment File:Scorpion_02.jpg|Sentient?! File:Scorpion_03.jpg|Shuttle Trip File:Scorpion_04.jpg|Even Scorpions Dream File:Scorpion_05.jpg|What Did You Say? File:Scorpion_06.jpg|Investigation Begins File:Scorpion_07.jpg|There's More? File:Scorpion_lili.jpg|Lili Marquette File:Scorpion_08.jpg|Da'an Communicates with Qu'on File:Scorpion_09.jpg|Do What You Have To Do File:Scorpion_10.jpg|I Had No Idea File:Scorpion_11.jpg|Where Are the Skrills? File:Scorpion_12.jpg|Condor Assists File:Scorpion_13.jpg|Mother and Condor File:Scorpion_14.jpg|Is She Still Alive? Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux (credit only) * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Jonathan Potts as Larry Clark * Claudette Mink as Janice Greene * Joe Roncetti as Nickle Other Cast * Ken Girotti as Security Guard * Maxine Dumont as Stunt Lili Marquette * Patrick Mark as Stunt Nickle * Todd William Schroeder as Stunt William Boone * Sugith Varughese as Dr. Basi (uncredited) * Uncredited as Qu'on (voice) Trivia * On a computer read-out, Dr. Clark's full name is given as Lawrence L. Clark. References * Comtech Labs * Condor * Raven * Skrill * Federal Building * MCI * Taelon Shuttle * Washington Headquarters * CVI * Cash Cards * Mother * Global * Caltech Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One